¿Todo terminó?
by Yukine Nyan Nyan
Summary: Luego de años de Creek. South Park poco a poco va perdiendo el interés en la pareja. ¿Otra ship los habrá cautivado? ¿Que opinan Tweek y Craig sobre esto?
1. Chapter 1

**South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje no apto para todas las edades.**

 **Y aquí va mi intento de comedia.**

* * *

Varios años pasaron desde que el Craig y Tweek se _canonizara_ , todo gracias a cierto grupo de chicas. Bueno, más bien agradecían los habitantes del lugar. Por alguna razón, _que salieran del closet_ generó una armonía en el lugar que se desmoronaba tan fácilmente cuando había algún indicio de rompimiento. Por otro lado, los integrantes de esta ship tenían una opinión diferente de la situación, al principio no estaban muy cómodos con el hecho de fingir, pero con el paso del tiempo fue cada vez menos incómodo. Solo tenían que tomarse de las manos y tener _citas_. Se había llegado a un extremo en el cual Craig, que casi siempre se mostraba como que todo se la sudaba, se dirigía al adicto al café como _Cariño_. Provocando algunas hemorragias nasales a quienes los vieran. Pero, curiosamente también lo decía aunque estuvieran completamente solos.

Lo estaban llevando muy bien, ciertamente. Apreciaban la compañía mutua, así que no había problema alguno. Lo único que llegaba a molestar eran las miradas curiosas que parecían nunca dejarlos solos. Casi todo el tiempo estaban allí, mirándolos por alguna ventana.

Como ocurría en ese momento, ambos chicos estaban sentados en el sofá mirando la televisión. Todo iba como siempre, pero un susurro proveniente de afuera perturbó la actitud impasible de Craig.

-¿Pero es que no piensan rendirse?- preguntó con enojo, si bien era difícil detectarlo por su voz monótona, solo los que lo conocían muy bien, podían notarlo. Y ese era el caso de Tweak. Que años de _noviazgo_ no eran por nada.

-Están locos, Craig.-comentó. Obteniendo la atención del nombrado.- El otro día en la escuela me preguntaron quién era el Uke y cual el Seme.- Un tic apareció en su ojo al recordar la incómoda conversación.

-¿Y eso que mierda es, hombre?

\- ¡GAH! ¡NO TENGO NI IDEA!- gritaba.- ¡CONTESTÉ AL AZAR, dije que era el uke para que me dejaran en paz! ¡Y pensé que había funcionado ya que comenzaron a gritar entre ellas! Pero…-Cada cosa que contaba lo ponía más nervioso, llevó sus manos a su cabello y se agachaba, tirando de ellos.- ¡No funcionó! ¡NO FUNCIONÓ! ¡Empezaron a preguntarme todo tipo de cosas! ¡C-cada una peor que la otra!- vio como su _novio_ temblaba, sería mejor que evitara que siguiera contando y concentrarse solamente en calmarlo. No quería que tuviera un ataque de pánico. Suspiró. Llevó su mano al cabello del contrario y lo acarició tiernamente. Logrando que volviera en sí y lo mirara sorprendido. No era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto, pero seguía siendo algo raro.

-Son unos jodidos raros.- dijo con pesadez. Craig levantó su dedo medio de la mano que tenía libre y apuntó hacia la multitud que miraba con felicidad la escena, entre ellos estaba su padre, que al verla, su sonrisa pasó a un ceño fruncido acompañado con la misma seña hecha por su hijo. Solo unos segundos había bastado para lograr su cometido, ya estaba calmado y se notaba en su rostro. Sus caricias tenían un poder asombroso sobre su persona, tanto que quién las recibía llegó a plantearse muchas teorías sobre eso, todas y cada una de ellas conspirativas, siendo una peor que la otra.

Ya calmado, miró hacia el suelo y puso sus manos en sus rodillas. Había algo en especial que le molestaba, pero no estaba seguro de comunicársela. ¿Y si lo incomodaba y por eso él se molestaba, causando que le diera la paliza de su vida, provocando una hemorragia internar para finalmente morir sin nadie a su alrededor y todo por el comentario de una pervertida?

"¡Mucha presión!"… Pero finalmente lo dijo...

-No quiero que me metas nada por el trasero, Craig.- pronunció con miedo. "Así que de eso tenía miedo" pensó. "¿Pero qué clase de conversaciones tienen esas chicas?". A veces se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por sus mentes, pero rápidamente lo descartaba, hay cosas que es mejor NUNCA saber.

-Ni lo haré.- sentenció firmemente.- Recuerda, cariño. Solo estamos fingiendo todo esto para que todos estén felices y que el condado no se vaya a la basura.- siguió acariciándolo aunque ya no había razón. Y Tweek no iba a pararlo.

-Hmmm…. ¿Solo por eso?- preguntó un poco desanimado.

-¿Solo por eso qué?

-¿Solo por eso estamos juntos?- Si bien estaba de acuerdo con su _relación fingida_ , no podía evitar sentir molestia. Gracias a toda esta situación, los había acercado más. Y pensar que muchos momentos vividos eran también _fingidos_ …

Sorprendido, retiró su mano de la cabellera.

-¿Por qué más sino?- Un silencio incómodo reinó entre ellos. Solo se escuchaba unos murmullos de afuera. Se giró para tener todo su cuerpo nuevamente frente al televisor, su vista intercalaba entre el aparato electrónico, su _novio_ , los metiches y el suelo.- También es porque me agradas, Tweek. No lo toleraría de otra manera.

Y luego de decirlo, volvió a hacer la actividad que había dejado de lado. Pero para Tweek no fue lo mismo, no podía apartar sus ojos de los contrarios. Finalmente con una sonrisa, copió la misma acción.

Mientras la feliz _pareja_ se encontraba disfrutando del momento, afuera estaba tomando lugar un debate, tanto chicos de la edad de Tweek Y Craig como de adultos.

-¿Creen que hayan arreglado sus diferencias?- Preguntó el papá de Craig.

-¿Eso fue una pelea? Eso más bien fue un coqueteo. Ya lo he visto mucho en el Yaoi.- Comentó una chica.

-No importa lo que fuera, lo seguro es que a Tweek le dolerá.- sonriendo decía una de las chicas asiáticas fanática de la pareja.

-Hmmm,- Pensó un momento Randy -Tuvieron razón una vez…- señaló - pueden tenerla otra vez.

Todo este tema preocupó a Thomas. Que creía que ya era hora de tener _la charla_.

En el bloque publicitario, Tweek recordó un tema gracioso relacionado con su familia, no podía esperar por contárselo y ver como reaccionaba.

-Oye Craig, -pero el nombrado no quitó su vista del televisor, más le prestaba toda su atención - mi papá también está obsesionado con nosotros, ¿puedes creer que ya está ahorrando para que nos casemos cuando tengamos la mayoría de edad?- Soltó unas pequeñas risitas, es que no podía evitarlo, no se esperaba que hiciera algo así.

-¿Sabías que mi papá tiene yaoi de nosotros?

-¡¿Qué!?- Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

El día siguiente llegó y ambos pudieron notar, cada uno en su respectivo hogar, como sus familiar trataban su _relación_ , como siempre. Ambas querían que estuvieran siempre juntos y preguntaban de vez en cuando si había un problema.

-Recuerda usar protección cuando estés con tu novio, Craig.- aconsejó su padre desayunando junto a su familia. El momento de la charla incómoda había llegado.- O pídele a Tweek que lo use, no importa. Aunque hay una amplia preferencia por el Creek que por el Twaig, solo digo.

-Voy a la escuela.-dijo. Sin quitar la vista de su plato.- Pervertido.

-Ya sé que vas a ese lugar, pero al escuchar la plática de esas chicas el otro día por la ventana, pensé que debería avisarte sobre eso.

-Pervertido.- Repitió ahora mirándolo. Ganándose la famosa seña. Craig no iba a ser menos e imitó a su padre.

-Craig… ¿Cuándo van a casarse?- preguntó la menor.- Me gustaría tener sobrinos, ¿sabes?- Estuvo tentado en mostrarle el dedo medio también a ella, pero decidió que era mejor irse de una vez.

-Solo quería ayudar…- se quejó- ¿Y tú no dices nada?- dirigiéndose a la madre del chico. Ella dejó de comer, lo miró a los ojos.

-Meh…- contestó cuando se encogía de hombros, seguidamente continuó comiendo.

En la escuela, el grupo de Stan vio como entraban juntos y se despedían con una sonrisa cada uno.

-Las chicas deben tener hemorragia nasal por eso.- comentó el de gorro azul. Kyle, dirigió su mirada hacia ellas, que se encontraban enfrente. levantaron la vista, murmuraron entre ellas y siguieron haciendo lo suyo, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

-No estoy tan seguro, creo que ellas pasaron de ellos. Casi como si no les importara.

Cartman iba a hacer un comentario, pero fue interrumpido por la campana.

La hora terminó y todos se encontraban en el comedor.

A Stan lo aburrió un poco la pelea que estaba teniendo el culón con su mejor amigo, siempre era lo mismo. Con el paso del tiempo, esto se volvió muy monótono. Inconscientemente, sus ojos se dirigieron a quienes vio a primera hora.

La mesa en donde se situaban Craig y Tweek junto con su grupo, un poco más lejos de la de él. La pareja estaba sentada uno al lado del otro, parecían pasarlo bien. Miró a las chicas. Nada.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos pasa con el mundo?!- quería pensar eso, pero por alguna razón lo dijo en voz alta, tanto Cartman como Kyle lo miraron como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Oye idiota.- dijo Cartman. Frunciendo el ceño- Esto es algo que hacemos el otro idiota y yo, si no te gusta, quita tu trasero de aquí.

-¿A quién llamas de esa manera, culón?- a esa contestación, Kenny emitió unos ruidos.

-¡Ya les he dicho que no estoy gordo, solo tengo huesos grandes!

-Huesos grandes, claro.- Kyle dijo con sarcasmo.

Esto estaba yéndose por las ramas, Stan sabía que era mejor arreglar las cosas rápidamente o de lo contrario comenzarían a pelear… otra vez.

-No es sobre sus peleas diarias, o el trasero de Cartman.-Aclaró- ¿Acaso no lo notan? Tweek y Craig están muy pegados, y las chicas apenas los notan.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Mirándose entre sí.

-Siempre supe que eras gay, Stan.- Cartman comentó.- Finalmente saliste del closet. Aunque estaba seguro de que lo harías junto a este tipo.- señaló al pelirrojo que lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Si hay alguien que tiene que salir eres tú!- contestó.- Pero amigo, ¿por qué tanta obsesión con ellos? - Stan miró a Kyle.

-Solo me parece extraño, eso es todo.- miró a su plato, empezando a jugar con su comida.- Algo están tramando.

* * *

 **Mi primer fanfic de South Park.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Comentes que les pareció!**

 **¡Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje no apto para todas las edades.**

* * *

Ninguno de los dos se habían imaginado que a sus 16 años vivirían una situación como esta. A esta edad, esperaban distintas cosas.

Craig se imaginaba con ya haber tenido muchas novias. E incluso tener una en este momento.

Tweek por su parte, quería que los gnomos lo dejaran en paz de una vez… pero simplemente se conformaba con no terminar siendo el conejillo de indias de alguno.

Como se podía apreciar, ninguno de ellos terminó haciendo lo que quería.

Y aunque de las propuestas, la primera era más verosímil. Resultó ser la más complicada.

Esto se debía a dos razones: La primera, para casi todos Craig era gay. Incluyendo a las chicas, para su desgracia. La segunda fue que, cuando se canonizó, las causantes de todo esto advirtieron a todo el mundo que _Quien se interponga en el Creek, recibirá su castigo._ Era más bien un rumor. Por el cual muchos reían. Pero resultó ser verdadero.

Y no demoraron en llevarlo a cabo.

Kenny, que no tenía límites, a los 14 años quiso saber que se sentía ser el _activo_ de Craig. Así que un día, decidió cortejarlo mientras esperaban el autobús.

El de pelo oscuro supo desde el comienzo que había algo raro allí. Mccormick siempre esperaba el transporte junto con Stan y sus amigos.

-Intenta algo Mccormick y te daré una patada en los huevos que jamás olvidarás.- le dijo cuando vio que se estaba acercando demasiado, quería algo más que una conversación, no había que pensar mucho. El que tenía una capucha paró un momento ante lo dicho, pero de todas formas continuó con su avance.

-Vamos, Craig. Yo…- Pronunciaba con ánimo, tratando de mejorar el ambiente. Pero para su desgracia no pudo hacerlo. Ya que dejó de hablar al sentir como su cuerpo era empujado hacia la calle para ser atropellado por el autobús. El de ojos dorados, Impactado por la escena, permaneció inmóvil con la boca abierta… solo unos segundos.

-Karma.- Aunque se lo había tomado de esa manera tan calmada, no lo fue para los demás testigos del _accidente_. Y se dio cuenta al escuchar un _¡GHA_!, giró su cuerpo y encontró a cierto rubio temblando y con un tic en el ojo. Suspiró, calmarlo iba a llevar tiempo. También descubrió que no eran los únicos, una de aquellas chicas estaba solo unos pasos al costado del chico tembloroso, sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Subieron al vehículo y la _pareja_ compartía asiento, no podía arriesgarse a dejarlo solo al chico, un movimiento en falso y todos sufrirían de sus nervios.

Trató de calmarlo y lo que parecía una misión imposible, resultó ser bastante fácil luego de un rato… aunque todavía se podía observar algunos espasmos.

-Así que… ¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Si…- contestó, los temblores cesaron y a penas se podía ver el tic.- Gracias, Craig.

-¿Qué hacías allí de todas formas?- preguntó. Causando que el tic volviera con un poco más de velocidad. El de cabellera rubia bajó la cabeza.

-Creí que podríamos venir juntos.

-¿Por qué?- Al oírlo, comenzó a tirar de su camisa.

-¿Por qué no? ¡¿Tenemos citas o no?!- recriminó poniéndose a la defensiva.- ¡¿Querías ir con alguien más, verdad!?

-¿Qué?

-¡No trates de engañarme, sé lo que vi!- Craig llevó la mano a su rostro.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?- "¿Verlo? ¿Con quién? ¿Con Mccormick? ¡¿En serio?!"

-¡Por eso tienes esa actitud tan rara de repente!

-¡Tú eres el único con actitud extraña!- Replicó mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡No soy yo, tú lo eres!

-Ya ya, _cariño_. ¡No he dicho nada, Dios!- Puso sus ojos en blanco, cansando de toda esta discusión sin sentido.

\- No voy a hablarte.- Acto seguido, fijó su vista a la ventana.

-Bueno, yo tampoco voy a hablarte.- se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño mirando para el lado contrario. Este iba a ser un largo viaje a la escuela.

Llegó la parada donde siempre subían el grupo de Stan, uno por uno se adentraron al vehículo, miraron a todos lados como si buscaran a alguien.

Abandonando su búsqueda, decidieron sentarse en unos lugares disponibles, al costado de los que eran ocupados por el grupo de Craig.

-No está aquí tampoco.- Pronunció preocupado Kyle. Stan, que estaba a su lado, guardó silencio.

El de ojos dorados decidió escuchar su conversación. Puede que ellos supieran del porqué de esa actitud del _difunto_. A su vez, desde aquella pelea, no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-No sé por qué se preocupan tanto, seguro que se fue a ganar dinero _fácil_ \- Dijo Cartman. Tras pensar un momento la situación, el que guardó silencio todo este tiempo, habló.

-…Creo que esas manchas de sangre en el autobús son de Kenny.

-¿Quieres decir que mataron a Kenny?- dijo exclamando el pelirrojo.- ¡Hijos de puta!

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo.- Comentó el de cabello negro.- ¿Por qué no estaba con nosotros? Siempre que ocurre una escena similar, es alrededor nuestro.- Kyle tenía la sospecha de que conocía la respuesta. Hace unos días, Kenny quiso propasarse con él, obviamente no logró nada. Pero sus palabras al ser rechazado, daban a entender que lo intentaría de nuevo con alguien más.

-Creo que es el resultado de tratar de ligar la persona equivocada.

-Entonces está bien, quizá esto lo calme de una vez.- comentó Cartman. Generando indignación en Kyle.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan insensible, culón!

-¡Mira quién me señala de insensible!

Stan intentó detenerlos, pero viendo que lo ignoraban, decidió hacer lo mismo y seguir en algo más _importante_ , Kenny iba a revivir en cualquier momento, no había razón para molestarse tanto.

Se concentró en lo que dijo su súper mejor amigo.

 _Ligar a la persona equivocada._

No dejaba de preguntarse quién diablos sería. Más sería mentir si dijera que no tenía a algunos sospechosos en mente. Alguien que sería capaz de hacer algo así…

Horrorizado giró la cabeza a su costado, donde estaban los otros asientos, enfocándose en alguien en particular que también lo estaba mirando. Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, dirigió una expresión de indignación.

-¡No fui yo!- dijo. ¿Cómo podía pensar que él era el culpable?

-¿Nos estabas escuchando?

-Son muy ruidosos.- Hubo una pausa. Por lo que había dicho, no era el culpable. Pero tal vez sí sabía algo… es decir, él estaba antes de que llegara.

-¿Y entonces sabes quién fue?- asintió.- ¿Quién?

-Ellas.- Contestó.

Al oírlo, tragó en seco, ¿ellas fueron capaces de…?

Recordó aquel rumor que le habían contado y por primera vez sintió miedo de esas chicas.

No solo él, su grupo cuando les contó y toda la escuela.

Pero más que nada Kenny, que había revivido, como siempre.

Él no pudo ver quién había sido el culpable, así que no le quedó más remedio que creer en lo que los demás decían y culparlas. Decidiendo finalmente que era mejor dejar a la _pareja_ en paz. No valía la pena, aunque Craig tuviera cara bonita. Morir no era exactamente una sensación agradable.

Diablos, ahora preferiría tirarse a Cartman antes de vivir algo similar.

Y así es como Tucker no tenía novia.

Pero tenía a Tweek que es algo bueno, ¿verdad?

…¡¿verdad?!

Bueno… es un buen chico, aunque de vez en cuando lo sacaba de sus casillas con sus paranoias.

En la actualidad, ambos chicos habían hecho planes de jugar videojuegos toda la tarde en la casa de Craig. La hora había llegado al escucharse sonar la puerta. La abrió y saludó al que se encontraba del otro lado.

-Hola, Tweek.- La _cita_ había comenzado.

La tarde había transcurrido muy bien, se habían divertido mucho. Hasta que volvió a escuchar los murmullos.

"¡Joder que persistentes!" Pensó mientras los miraba por un instante para concentrarse de nuevo en el juego.

Tras años de esto, debería estar más que acostumbrado. Y lo estaba, pero había veces en las que eran más pesados que otros días o simplemente quería hacer sus actividades con su _novio_ sin la preocupación de que alguien lo mirara.

Hablando sobre ello.

Lo miró disimuladamente intentando captar alguna señal de nerviosismo. Pero no parecía molestarlo tanto como a él. Cosa que le extrañaba, a veces se montaba unas paranoias por cosas tan simples ¿y esto no le molestaba?

O puede que sea porque solo lo observaban. La otra vez, las chicas lo acosaron con preguntas y tuvo un ataque de nervios.

Nunca lo entendería.

La partida de videojuegos terminó y ambos ahora se encontraban mirando la televisión. Tweek se había emocionado con algo de la programación.

-¡Que gracioso!- dijo entre risas.

-Tweek…- La voz nasal interrumpió su diversión.

-¿Hm?- Contestó, pero no le estaba prestando atención.

-¿Crees que algún día todo esto acabe?- preguntó tampoco sin dejar de mirar la televisión. Él había ya tirado la toalla con este tema, pero quería saber qué opinaba. El chico que estaba completamente concentrado en el programa, retiró su vista rápidamente para concentrarse en su _novio_.

-… ¿Te estás cansando de mí?- preguntó con desánimo. Si quería que eso pasara, significaba que se estaba cansando de él. Y lo entendía, no le agradaba a mucha gente por su manera de ser.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- sorprendido. Mirándolo también. Hay días en los que no entendía para nada a su p _areja_.-Pero ni tú ni yo somos gays, Tweek. Vamos.- frunció un poco el ceño.

Tweek desvió su mirada.

-¿No te has dado cuenta, verdad?- No, no entendía nada de lo que decía.- Mira.- señaló a la ventana. Para el de ojos dorados, el de camisa verde estaba extraño.

-¿Qué se supone que debo ver?

\- El número de fisgones se ha reducido.-Craig se daba cuenta que estaban siendo observados, no eran los más silenciosos. Pero jamás al número.

Tweek, por otra parte, sabía que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. Llámenlo maniático, pero a lo largo de los años prestaba atención a algunos detalles, como cuanta gente se juntaban afuera. En un principio eran diez personas quienes los espiaban, que no podía entender como un número así podía observarlos por una ventana tan pequeña. Al pasar el tiempo el número se redujo a siete, luego cinco, hasta la actualidad que había solo tres.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias a la gente que ha leído mi fanfic!**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Comenten que les pareció!**

 **¡Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje no apto para todas las edades.**

* * *

Tweek miró a su _novio_ , esperando algún tipo de reacción. Más no salía de su rostro de _me la suda todo_.

-Ya veo.- fue lo que simplemente dijo mirando hacia el televisor nuevamente.

-¿No te preocupa eso?- Como respuesta, solo se encogió de hombros. No importaba cuantos hubiera, al fin de cuentas, siempre estaban allí los chismosos.- A mí sí.

-No me digas que te gusta ser observado.- Cuestionó con sorpresa dirigiendo sus ojos hacia él.

-¡NO!- Aclaraba, que se calmaran un poco era algo bueno. La gente del lugar podía ser un poco pesada… MUY pesada. Lo que preocupaba era eso mismo.- ¡Pero pasar de un extremo a otro es algo extraño!

"¿Un extremo a otro?" pensó.

Ahora que lo decía, hace algún tiempo que la gente no hacía tantos comentarios sobre la _pareja_ o veía dibujos de aquellas chicas. Era como si, ya no tuvieran importancia. No como antes, la gente seguía loca y pervertida. Pero no como antes.

¡Que los estaban mirando por la ventana en este momento! ¡Y no importa que justo ahora se haya retirado uno de ellos!

-Sí, es algo extraño.- Admitió. Si bien no lo demostraba, le preocupaba este cambio de actitud de parte de los habitantes. Algo estaba ocurriendo y él lo iba a saber. Mañana a primera hora enfrentaría a las causantes de todo esta situación.

Intentó agregar algo más, pero su conversación fue interrumpida por los padres de Craig, quienes con una sonrisa se dirigieron a su hijo y a su _novio_.

-Oh, hola Tweek. Ya vamos a cenar, ¿vas a quedarte?- dijo el padre. Ganándose un codazo en el brazo.

-¿No puedes decirlo de otra manera, Thomas? Va a pensar que lo estamos echando.

-Voy a decirlo de la manera que quiera.-La madre, ante esa respuesta. Levantó el dedo medio. El padre hizo lo mismo.

-¿Pero podrían parar ustedes dos?- Ambos ahora dirigían esa seña a su hijo.

"Y yo que defiendo a su novio." Pensaba la mujer.

Su hijo también les devolvió la seña. Pero algo estaba extrañando al señor Tucker. Alguien no estaba haciendo ese gesto. Y no, no estaba hablando de la pequeña. Sino de alguien tembloroso.

-¿Por qué no haces la seña, Tweek?- preguntó extrañado. El aludido se sobresaltó.

-¿Eh?... No gracias.- contestó.

-Vamos no seas tímido.-El chico, con el rostro serio, no paraba de observar al padre de su _novio_ y a Craig. Sin entender que pasaba.- Después de todo, eres parte de la familia Tucker. Tienes que aprender a hacerla.- Al escuchar eso, un pequeño tic en su ojo apareció, era casi imperceptible. Miró por última vez al de cabello oscuro, que solo se encogió de hombros. Acto seguido, decidió finalmente complacer a su _suegro_. - Eso está mejor.

Por cierto, no tuvo que responder si se iba a quedar, luego de ese _momento familiar_. Se había decidido que cenaría allí.

Luego de eso, volvió a casa un poco tarde y fue abordado con preguntas. No relacionadas por el motivo de la hora llegada, sino que había hecho con el de cabello negro. Causando que fuera a encerrarse a su dormitorio.

-Es tan gay.- dijo con orgullo su padre.

El día siguiente había llegado, Craig no se había olvidado de la conversación de ayer. Todo lo contrario, en el recreo, las estaba buscando por todos lados. Tenían que responderle unas cuantas preguntas.

En su recorrido se encontró con el grupo de Stan. Quién lo saludó amigablemente cuando pasó delante de ellos.

-No tengo tiempo.- Contestó sin siquiera mirarlos. Cuando se encontraba un poco lejos de ellos. Cartman habló.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese pendejo?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando las localizó, se acercó al grupo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó exigiendo saber la respuesta. Pero todas lo ignoraron, su concentración se limitaba a unos papeles, probablemente dibujos Yaoi- ¡Oigan!

-¿Qué pasa?- finalmente una de ellas le prestó atención.- Estamos ocupadas.- Puso los ojos en blanco y continuó hablando.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué la gente no nos molestan tanto como antes?- Sonaba raro, de eso no había duda, pero no encontraba otra forma de decirlo.

Las chicas antes de contestar, se miraron entre ellas. Craig pudo escuchar unas palabras en otro idioma. Al cabo de un rato, alguien habló en español.

…

Tweek y Craig compartían salón. Y se sentaban medianamente cerca, solo dos filas los distanciaba. Sin embargo, era la distancia necesaria para saber que algo raro estaba ocurriendo con el de gorro.

-Oye Tweek.-Llamó su atención un chico que estaba sentado detrás suyo.- ¿Tienes idea de que le ocurre a Craig?- Preguntó Clyde.

Luego del recreo, Tucker había tomado una actitud muy extraña. En toda la clase se la había pasado ¿sonriendo? Y hasta ¿tarareando? También movía su cuerpo como si estuviera ¿bailando? Algo extraño ya que no le gusta bailar.

-No tengo idea.

Nadie sabía del porqué de su cambio.

-¿Pero no eres su novio?- preguntó extrañado.

-Tú eres su mejor amigo.- Contestó.

-Cierto.

Siendo justos, él ya lo había visto sonreír antes, en algunas citas o cuando hablaba de Stripe. Pero tener este comportamiento delante de toda una clase, nunca lo había ni soñado.

Algo extraño ocurría.

La campana sonó y todos eran libres de las clases.

Pensó en preguntarle qué pasaba, pero no pudo ya que se le adelantaron Clyde y Token. Quienes lo dirigieron afuera del salón.

Pero no le importó, ya tendría otro momento para hablarle. Aunque eso lo alegró, no sabía cómo exactamente preguntarle sin ofenderle. Y más que nada sin ganarse su odio.

… Era mejor esperar el momento adecuado, probablemente sea a la salida de la escuela. Es decir, obligatoriamente tenían que ir de la mano a sus casas, terminando el recorrido en la que quedara más cerca.

Tras aquello, decidió guardar sus cosas y salir también de allí. Pero al dar unos pasos fuera, entró en pánico al ver una escena muy peculiar, era imposible que eso ocurriera, pensó que estaba dormido e incluso que el café que se tomó esta mañana tenía algo más.

Lo que le desconcertó fue ver como su _novio_ abrazaba a sus amigos de una manera muy efusiva.

… Tweek entendió todo.

Era la realidad, no tenía dudas. Tampoco desconfiaba de su desayuno. Sino de otra cosa aún peor. Alguna organización que quería acabar con todo el mundo y que por alguna razón empezó con South park…

"¡Ese no es Craig! ¡Es un Doppelganger que viene a destruirnos a todos!" pensó mientras se alejaba del campo visual del enemigo. Pero para su desgracia, no lo hizo lo suficientemente rápido.

-¡TWEEK!- gritó con entusiasmo cuando pudo divisarlo, corría a toda velocidad, cosa que asustó al rubio.

"¡GHA! ¡No es a todos, solo a mí!"

-¡GAH! ¡Aléjate de mí doble de Craig!- Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que terminara en el suelo para evita el daño que juraba que le generaría y salió corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar.

"¿… Eh?"

Fue lo que pasó por la mente de un Craig en el suelo, su sonrisa había desaparecido para convertirse en una expresión desencajada, los demás presentes pensaron lo mismo. Pero ello era más que nada por el extraño comportamiento del que todavía no se había levantado. De Tweek, ese tipo de acciones no eran novedad.

Su mejor amigo se acercó a quién no se había movido ni un poco.

-¿De verdad eres el clon de Craig?- Tal vez por una vez, el adicto al café tenía razón. Eso explicaría su cambio tan repentino. Pero fue desestimado cuando como respuesta, levantó su dedo medio.- Falsa alarma.- musitó a su amigo Token.

El de cabellos rubios continuó sin desacelerar hasta que delante suyo vio la salida, dudó si debía cruzar o no … solo unos segundos.

"¡Al diablo con la escuela!" Pensó al salir de allí recuperando el ritmo de hace unos segundos, tenía temas más importantes de los que ocuparse, por ejemplo cómo recuperar al Craig original.

¿Cómo lo haría?

¿Debería decirle a la familia Tucker que su hijo fue reemplazado con un clon?

Pensar en un plan que asegurara traerlo de vuelta le generaba demasiada presión… Sobre todo porque no sabía exactamente quién lo tenía prisionero.

Nuevamente, teorías conspirativas inundaron la mente del ya nervioso chico.

Corrió cuanto pudo hacia la cafetería de sus padres, encerrándose en el almacén. Ignorando las palabras de sus padres de que regresara a trabajar. Extrañamente, no habían notado que a esta hora debería estar en la escuela, pero eso era normal, no le prestaban mucha atención a su hijo.

Avanzó hacia una esquina, donde dejó caer su cuerpo y tomó su cabeza en sus manos, tirando de sus cabellos fuertemente, casi queriendo arrancárselos.

¿Qué debería hacer?

¿Quién había sido?

¿Los gnomos? Lo descartó casi de inmediato, ellos solo se interesaban en su ropa interior.

¿Para qué lo querrían? ¿Experimentos? ¡No quería que se convirtiera en algún tipo de monstruo!

¿Y por qué su doble querría matarlo?

Todo era muy confuso. Los nervios se estaban apoderando de él y no podía calmarse. Necesitaba a Craig por sobre todas las cosas.

"¡Maldición, tengo que salvarlo cuanto antes!" Comenzó a temblar. Necesitaba café para poder pensar mejor en un plan.

Ágilmente e levantó y fue a buscar una tasa. Cuando se sirvió, fue retirado de sus manos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sorprendiéndolo.

-Si no trabajas, no hay café.

-¡Pero…!- Intentó protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada, sería ignorado.

Bien, estaba decidido , trabajaría para tomar café y relajarse. Y luego pensaría en un plan para traerlo de vuelta.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias a la gente que leyó mi fanfic!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les pareció.**

 **Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.**


End file.
